


atlantic

by slowlysaturn (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Study, I Tried, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/slowlysaturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s not much in this world for which Iwaizumi is sure, but he knows three things very well: firstly, he loves Oikawa, he aches for him, day in and out; secondly, his love for Oikawa isn’t something he’s going to be able to confess in this lifetime nor the next; thirdly, that as the precious seconds while away as Iwaizumi longs for Oikawa, they’re seconds closer to leaving each other’s side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	atlantic

**Author's Note:**

> still very new to writing the haikyuu nerds, so i don't know how well i fare in terms of characterisation. for now, enjoy this tentative iwaoi, for i'm just trying to get a feel for the characters. they're probably not very good yet, but we'll see.

He’s in love with a ship that’s been sinking from the start. Iwaizumi knows it, and he knows it well, because he loves Oikawa; he loves Oikawa so much that sometimes even _looking_ at him hurts, and it was the very moment that Iwaizumi realised that he’s utterly in love with Oikawa that he also realised that it could never be. There’s not much in this world for which Iwaizumi is sure, but he knows three things very well: firstly, he loves Oikawa, he aches for him, day in and out; secondly, his love for Oikawa isn’t something he’s going to be able to confess in this lifetime nor the next; thirdly, that as the precious seconds while away as Iwaizumi longs for Oikawa, they’re seconds closer to leaving each other’s side.  

Oikawa wants to pursue volleyball, and Iwaizumi wants to pursue the sciences, and while they’d learned to walk with each other by their sides, they were ultimately going to go down two very separate paths. Iwaizumi’s path leads to Tokyo, and Oikawa’s stays in Miyagi. Iwaizumi _knows_ that they’ll talk. He knows they won’t let the other slip between their fingers, but it’s such a change in pace for him that he doesn’t know how he’ll survive without being besides Oikawa day in and day out.

And it’s on one of their final days together that Oikawa asks him. They’re lying down in Iwaizumi’s now-bare room after having finally packed up all of his belongings. They’re side by side, their shoulders touching, close enough to hear the other breathing.

“Will you miss me, Iwa-chan?” He asks, voice barely above a whisper, choking slightly on tears at the end and it absolutely breaks Iwaizumi’s heart. 

“Of course I will, you idiot.” He whispers back, staring at the blank ceiling above him. He crooks his head to the side to watch Oikawa, whose eyes are trained on the ceiling, and suddenly Iwaizumi wonders what it’d be like to wake up to this every morning, to wake up to Oikawa so close that Iwaizumi can count the freckles dusted on his cheeks. 

“You better miss me.” Oikawa whispers back. “You better.” There’s ghost of a smile on his lip, and it wavers, watery, and suddenly his lip is wobbling and _god._ A single tears slips down his cheek, and not knowing what to do, Hajime reaches over and clasps Oikawa’s hand in his own.

_“Tooru.”_ He breathes, as though he’s wrapped up in everything that Oikawa is.

Eyes still shining, Oikawa looks over at Iwaizumi, lip no longer wobbling. He squeezes Iwaizumi’s hand, and it does something to his heart that Iwaizumi can’t describe, the melody of ‘Too-ru, Too-ru, Too-ru’ as it beats incessantly speeding up, and Iwaizumi suddenly realises that even his heart beats for Oikawa. And though they’ll be apart for years, Iwaizumi savours the moment, his breathing evening out.

  
And for now, he might just be okay.


End file.
